luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Mysteria Ruins
The Mysteria Ruins is a location that can be visited in Luminous Arc the original game of the Luminous Arc series. How To Unlock The Mysteria Ruins can only be unlocked by defeating the enitre Luminous Arc game once. After defeating the game the player can re-play ever single chapter of the game starting with the first. When the game is 're-started' the player will only have acess to the Ever Garden, the Albein Plains and the Mysteria Ruins. Location The actual location of the Mysteria Ruins is a large island near the north-east corner of the map of Canal, the contry/continent the game takes place in. This island has no significance in the game and has no other visitable locations. The island can also be seen to have a few smaller mountians aswell as a large lake on it's north-west side. The relation to the ruins these might have is not known. It has been speculated that the Mysteria Ruins are the remnants of some of the first peices of human society on the continent of Canal. This however is purely speculation as there is no in-game mention of the Ruins in the script, they only appear as a unlockable bonus area. Battles The Mysteria Ruins is a large arena. It consists of 25 battle maps that are played consecutively. With each map the level of difficult increases, and as the player aproches the final few battles the difficulty jumps drastically. The enemies of the Mysteria Ruins generally go up by 2 levels for each floor the player advances. On the first floor the enemy units begin at level 52, which is about on par with what a player's units will often be after the completeion of the game once. However, the enemies increase in level each course. Every five floors the player will be faced with a Boss. The Boss is always a much stronger version of the Rune Machine created by Kingston. However, in these battles the devce is incredibly more powerful. It is also acopanied by 4 of it's floating-eyeball minions. On floors 5, 10 and 15 the machine has 2 flash drives it will use on the opponents who get within range, on these floors it will also start the battle already with 2 Flash Points. On floors 20 and 25 it has a 3rd flash drive. This flash drive is debatebly the most powerful of anything in the game, it hits all of the player's units can paralyze, and gives the machine a physical attacking shield. Many player suggest having most characters at the maximum level of 99 before tackling the Mysteria Ruins, as it's final battles are difficult even with that. If the player's units are at an ample level, the first 20 battles will be realitively easy. At about the 21st battle the enemies will get considerably harder. The floors will use enemy versions of units that were controled by the player throughout the game. For instance (these are the enemy versions of playable characters on certain floors): Floor 22 Enemy: Archer-Version of Theo, Rifleman-Version of Alph, Cleric-Version of Cecille, Fighter-Version of Leon. Floor 23 Enemies: Kai, Pollon, Heath, Nikolia, Swordmaster-Version Leon, Rym-Hero Alph Floor 24 Enemies: Claire, Lucia, Vanessa, Mavi, Vivi, Twilight Witch-Version Cecille, Mel, Iris *Iris is an enemy on the 24th floor, despite that she is not actually playable in the game like the other characters on the 22nd, 23rd, and 24th floors. However, the point of the 24th floor is obviously to face all of the witches, including Iris as the Steel Witch. Category:Luminous Arc